De Sakura a Sasuke OneShot
by Clarisce
Summary: Sakura le dedica algunas palabras a Sasuke, en un principio se ve enamorada pero luego Sasuke apaga ese amor causando que Sakura lo odie. Esta inspirado en una historia real.


**De Sakura a Sasuke**

Por **Clarisce**

" Te odio… "

Las razones o motivos los tengo muy presentes, por si fuera poco… y aún más cruel que sus mismas palabras, aún queda su recuerdo, algo que fabriqué yo y que con el tiempo no he dejado de pensar. Aún leo su carta… tendida sobre la mesa, con aquellas gotas de lágrimas, mías por supuesto, esta arrugada y sucia de tanto que la he apretado entre mis manos.

"_Tú, es imposible negar tu estupidez, tu manera de actuar, tus celos sin justificación. Entiéndelo… hace falta ser una descerebrada, una torpe e ingenua niña que vive de emociones para creer que yo habría de sentir algo más que un compañerismo latente entre tú y yo, que fue lo único que hubo, lo más próximo a un cariño, de seguro, para ti._

_Por más de que lo pienso, no dejo de creer que cometí un error, yo, al creerte mi compañera, al pensar que habías abandonado tantos sentimientos que guardabas y que me confesaste, para que yo me riera, por supuesto… no tengas duda de que la gente cercana a mí también se ha reído de tu ingenuidad, de tu dejadez y de tu actuar. Por si fuera poco me buscas y llamas "estúpidos" a mis compañeros, que son gente de verdad, personas leales que no confunden sentimientos cual si fueran una niña enferma de amor, como tú. _

_Basta ya, Sakura. No me importas y no me has importando nunca, tonta, amarga, sin cerebro, débil, caprichosa e insuficiente. No es necesario que me digas que no me acerque a ti, jamás tuve la intención de hacerlo, tú causas que yo me sienta asqueado de que alguna vez hayas sido mi compañera, la gente que me conoce ahora… sabe de ti y se ríen a carcajadas._

_Infeliz y estúpida, yo soy quien jamás quiere volver a ver tu asqueroso rostro. Porque algo es seguro, es que te mueres por un poco de amor y eso de mí… nunca lo vas a obtener._

_Adiós."_

Niego para mi misma una licencia para sentirme cómoda con tanto insulto, me quedé pasmada de tanto desprecio, es claro… he sido una tonta, él no, yo sí… al creerle.

Llevamos tiempo teniendo breves encuentros, él aún era enemigo de Konoha, pero yo aún pretendía ser su amiga, quería que todos aquellos malos acontecimientos, la primera vez que nos vimos, fueran olvidados. Traté de entablar una relación con él, éramos amigos… eso creí.

Habían momentos en los que creía que era sincero, su mirada antes de un atardecer, una breve sonrisa que me ofrecía y los incontenibles sentimientos que yo le profesaba día a día dentro de mí. Lo sabía… cuando hablaba con él, cuando juntos compartíamos un chiste… cuando nos reíamos y nos dábamos cuenta de que lo hacíamos juntos, al unísono, como dos mejores amigos, como personas que se habían conocido de toda la vida.

Me di cuenta de mis sentimientos cuando él se fue por primera vez de Konoha, lo amaba… temía que lo supiera pero se lo dije de todos modos, él sin pensarlo más me abandonó, ¿para qué? Para irse tras otros intereses, algo más importante que yo, que mis sentimientos o que nuestros propios lazos de compañeros.

Cuando volvió nos enfrentamos, pero creo que superamos, un poco, nuestras diferencias. Lo había visto otra vez, estaba tan emocionada… casi como una pequeña niña, quizá no podría amarlo en un futuro pero aunque no pudiera lo seguiría amando como se ama a un amigo, no quiero decírselo porque es como un peso extra a nuestro nuevo encuentro.

De todos modos… no funcionó, nuestro segundo encuentro fue un total fracaso, volvimos a discutir por una tontería y nos alejamos; soy incapaz de controlarme… no puedo evitar ser caprichosa, orgullosa o "tonta" en algunos momentos y es que con él es irremediable, vuelvo a quedar como una colegiala enamorada por primera vez, me pongo celosa… soy tímida para expresarme y no lo hago ni si quiera bien.

Eso nos lleva a un tercer encuentro en el que le expreso mi más sincero deseo de jamás volver verlo, me he dado cuenta de que todo ha sido en vano, cualquier esfuerzo, cualquier cosa que haga… o simplemente si quiero llamar su atención, de una manera sutil o no se… aparece Sasuke, implicado en una revuelta ninja en el que atacan un hospital, yo… estaba por casualidad ahí, lo veo y siento que… ¡Maldición! Simplemente siento una profunda rabia hacia él, ¿por qué? No por nuestra última discusión, no porque él tenga más respeto por gente de ese demonio de Orochimaru que por mí, sino porque… no me ha buscado, no ha tratado de encontrare para decirme al menos "lo siento" o decirme que me odia o cualquier cosa, me siento resignada.

Y lo primero que hago al verlo es gritar y gruñir como un animal enceguecido por odio, destrozo todo a su alrededor, soy incapaz de decirle… "¿¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS NO ME HAS BUSCADO?!?" siendo al menos un poco cortés, decirme que… lo nuestro no ha sido nada y que no me necesita, ni como amiga… ni como compañera… ni como nada.

En cambio… lo que hago es tratar de llamar su atención, pienso en cosas como "no quiero volver a verte jamás" porque si… si lo tengo cerca, aunque sea un poco… sería capaz de decirle que lo quiero y eso no se vería bien, Sasuke no es el tipo de persona que acepta los sentimientos de los demás, es un hombre ocupado y sencillo, en su mente no hay una mujer, solamente tiene objetivos, metas a cumplir y yo… estoy hastiada, llena de dolor, por dentro… por fuera, todo me lo recuerda, su rostro, sus ojos… su manera de escribir, su forma de reír y hasta la forma en que maldice o insulta a alguien, no soy mujer para él pero… lo amo, no puedo evitar pensar en otra cosa cuando estoy con él.

Se acerca a mí para hablar, quiero que esté lo más lejos posible de mí… no puedo, no resisto… me parte el corazón, me quiebra… me duelen los ojos de tanto llorar, me duele la cara de tanto fruncirla con enojo. Soy yo quien le grita, quien lo ha agredido desde un principio... pero jamás de mi boca ha salido un insulto, algo que pueda parecerse. Lo último que hago es mirar con cuidado aquellos ojos negros, la peculiar forma de su cabeza, su forma tan salvaje de actuar y… es como si todo se desvaneciera en ese instante. Traté de matarlo y él desapareció entre todo ese humo.

No lo volví a ver hasta que me llego una misteriosa carta, cuando veo que es él… me siento emocionada, creyendo que… él podría enojarse conmigo un poco, rabiar contra mí que era lo que le faltaba, luego volvería a verlo para discutir ese asunto y entonces… lo tendría a mi lado, para verlo… una vez más porque juro por mi vida que lo he extrañado cada minuto desde que peleamos, sea como sea… no me importa nada, soy capaz de dejar todo por él, simplemente por sentir un poco de su presencia… mi corazón se siente vacío, lo quiero… pero me es prohibido y si la única forma en que puedo estar a su lado es siendo su amiga, entonces quiero ser su amiga por la eternidad…

Bueno… eso es lo que me ha llegado a la mente antes de leer su carta, mis manos están temblando y poco a poco abro aquello que Sasuke me escribió a mí. Leo con tanta decepción que me desgarra, mi corazón es sólo una bolsa para golpear llena de arena y mi boca no puede pronunciar las palabras que él ha dirigido a mí…

Una y otra y otra vez siento que ha sido mi culpa, creo de algún modo que soy como él describe; si una persona ajena te dice lo poco que vales y lo miserable que eres te haces a la idea de que no te importa, pero cuando alguien que te importa dice cosas tan ofensivas… tan terribles de ti es cuando más crees que no mereces nada de la vida, me siento como un gusano al que Sasuke simplemente pisoteó.

¿Y entonces que hago? Cualquiera que me conoce diría que yo soy de las personas aguerridas, que si alguien me insulta, me escupe o si quiera me mira de una manera que no me gusta, voy y les parto la cabeza, soy fuerte y orgullosa, soy una dama a la que muchos codician, pero nadie me conoce… soy más tímida y sensible de lo que creen, no soy inalcanzable… soy un ser humano de carne y hueso, algo corriente y atontada… soy una mujer como cualquier otra. Pero eso Sasuke ya me lo ha dejado claro. En mi primera lectura a esa carta parece que he quedado en coma, no respondo a nada, no sonrío, no me enojo pero unas lágrimas salen de mis ojos, salen sin que lo pensara o sintiera, a los pocos minutos siento como un líquido me empapa las yemas de los dedos, miro qué es y veo que todo esta mojado, hasta la misma carta, no cambio de expresión… suelto esa… esa atrocidad sobre la mesa y me voy a mi cama, me acuesto… y de pronto, horas más tarde, llega la emoción, me pongo a llorar y llorar…

_Flash Back…_

_Estamos sobre una colina, nos hemos dado algo de tiempo y observamos como algunas hojas vuelan mientras la tarde llega a su fin, esto es después de la primera pelea._

_¿Por qué crees que volvimos a encontrarnos, por qué me buscaste? –pregunté._

_Porque eres una buena persona, te extrañaba –dijo sin prestarme mucha atención._

_Sasuke… -suspiré- ¿en verdad crees eso?_

_Lo eres, porque sino te habría olvidado._

Final del Flash Back

Jamás en mi vida habían dicho que yo era una "buena persona", no es algo que sorprenda a muchos, es una frase casi insignificante… pero algo tan pequeño por primera vez me hizo tan feliz, su reconocimiento… era tan importante para mí. Decir esa simple frase me conmovió, era un detalle tan pequeño pero tan significante…

¿Al final? Creo que no tiene sentido, eso abrió un poco mis ojos y cerró mi corazón por completo, es una experiencia que me duele… lo que pude hacer de inmediato fue mandarle una carta a uno de esos antros de mala muerte a los que suele ir y decirle lo mucho que lo odio, aún cuando estas lágrimas son por él, se que lo odio… con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón, se que no quiero saber jamás, esta vez en serio, nada de él, que quisiera poder partir sus piernas y apuñalar su cuerpo una y otra vez, para que sepa todo el dolor que me ha causado.

Ya no tengo sentimientos hacia él, no hay nada bueno para ofrecerle, no creo que mucho de esto… sea recomendable, una dosis buena de tanto odio y desprecio… es algo que no resisto, para mí nunca ha existido, ni existirá…

Se que es de malos perdedores, pero yo no le deseo que sea feliz, quiero que sea infeliz… quiero que sepa que me dañó, quiero que tenga en mente que lo amaba y aún sabiendo eso… me dijo cosas tan horribles como si yo no tuviera un corazón o como si no… o como si no… hubiera podido sentir alguna vez el palpitar de este cariño inmenso que le he tenido. Quiero que oculte su estúpida cara de vergüenza, quiero que… se corte esas manos con las que me escribió cosas tan atroces y… si aún vale, quiero que se muera porque no puedo dejar de odiar a alguien que me lastimó aún sabiendo que lo amaba y que JAMÁS, JAMÁS, JAMÁS, JAMÁS… volveré a amar como amigo, como hombre o como ser humano.

Lo último que mi boca pronuncia es "te odio", lucharé porque algún día sea diferente pero no lo creo porque él toma muy a la ligera cualquier sentimiento de mí para él.

**_Fin de Episodio_**


End file.
